


chickened out

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: trohley oneshots [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, No band AU, not rly a collage au but that's the age range they are in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>(prompt for trohley and/or joetrick) a number i don’t know accidentally texted me an address for a party and i decided to go anyways because, what the heck? but it turns out this is your party and i’ve had a crush on you since the 6th grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	chickened out

andy didn’t know anyone named sisky. he also didn’t know anyone by the name of pete or gabe, so when he got a text around 3am this morning reading ‘ _hey guys its ur man sisky! pete and gabe know this guy and he’s throwing some HUGE ass partay  :))))) its the 3rd house down mainstreet w/ ugly green siding. b there or LOSE MY FRIENSHIP FOR EVER!!_ ’

reminder, andy didn’t know a soul person named sisky, so he had nothing to lose. but there he was climbing up the stairs of the 3rd house on mainstreet, with the ugly green side panels. 

for some reason, most people in andy’s life think he doesn’t like parties for various reason. when he first met his room mate spencer’s girlfriend, she spend an hour going “if you’re straight edge why are you at a party?” and “what if they don’t have vegan food for you or whatever?” andy just laughed, while spencer just looked embarassed.

patries were a good time, and honestly andy liked having a good time. so he knocked on the door and held his breath as someone with a large girn opened the door.

“adam?” andy questioned, coughing slightly before hand. the guy looked a little off put. 

“dude, no one’s called me that since, like, highschool.” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and squinting at the slightly shorter man. “holy shit, hurley?” 

andy grinned, nodding his head as sisky pulled him in for a hug. the two had been pretty good friends from the 5th grade to the start of sophomore year. explains why he got the text.

“dude, we haven’t talked really since we were like, 16? man, you know patrick and joe are here right? it’s actually joe’s pparty, but i didn’t know that until i got here. man, this is sick come on!” sisky was grinning and andy was too, laughing lightly as he was pulling through a dim room.

sisky was calling out to his friends and andy felt like he was 12 as he made eye contact with the one and only joe trohman. shit, he never really got over that crush. it didn’t help that he never stopped being beautiful and funny and instresting, and just, fuck, andy shut up.

joe’s eyes went big as he pushed off patrick, who’s hair was longer and he wasn’t wearing glasses, darting toward andy. 

“andrew fucking hurley?” he questioned, voice going high and a hand landing on the shorter man’s shoulder. “dude, you, you look fucking good?” 

andy felt his mouth go dry, so he just shrugged with a sly grin. joe looked like he was in fucking awe, so andy decided to shrug yet again.

“can i, can i like, get you something to drink?” joe goes on, moving so he can sling an arm around andy’s shoulder.

“nah.  straightedge.” andy responded, taking a bit of liberty to lean into joe a bit more. he was some what drunk, the back of andy’s neck was heating up, but no big deal? andy was 23 now, not 13, not 18, not the same kid who was kind of head over heels for joe.

“juice box?” joe grinned. “we have apple. one of gabe’s buds, they call him nasty nate or something, is only 17, so his mom always sends him with a pack so he won’t drink, y’know? but he does, so we’ve got a full box.”

andy laughed loudly, turning so joe could see the smile on his face, and once again he found himself being dragged through a dim room by a slightly taller man he used to go to school with.

the red head felt a bit weird when joe pulled away from him, streching to reach for the top shelf where the drinks were stashed. joe returned with two boxes, straws already popped into them.

joe’s hands were shaking slightly as he quickly down the juice, staring at his bare feet as his toes wiggled.

“i didn’t say it before, but, you look really good too.” andy laughed, and joe mumbled something that andy couldn’t catch. neither of them said anything for a long moment, joe, crushing the now empty box in his hand, suddenly let out a loud laugh.

“so, you know, in like, junior to senior year i kind of had a crush on you.” joe was looking away from andy, eye’s fixed on patrick, who was trying to clean up a drink he spilled on himself.

“really?” andy was looking a joe, moving so he could shove the other with his shoulder. “i’ve totally had a thing for you since like, the 6th grade.”

“really?” joe questioned, turning his gaze to andy, eyebrows raised. “the 6th grade?” andy nodded, and joe let out an anxious laugh. “fuck man.”

“yeah.”

“even with the blond hair? the lisp? the lip ring?” joe had dropped the juice box at this point, rubbing his hands together.

“some of my favorite things about you.” andy grinned, bumping joe’s shoulder again.

“fuck man.” 

“i thought about asking you to senior prom.” andy mumbled, and joe bumped his shoulder back.

“how come you didn’t?”

“chickened out.” andy shrugged, their shoulders pressed togther.

“shame. we could have taken embarassing pictures at my house. could have slow danced. could have totally kissed you and everyone would clap, y’know.” joe laughed, more to himself.

“if i kissed you now do you think everyone would clap?” andy asked, putting down the box on the counter behind him, turning to competely face joe.

“wanna test it out?” joe grinned, and andy just grinned back.

no one clapped, but pete let out a loud whooping noise.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
